Technical Field
The present invention relates to the copy and transfer of data by remote direct memory access (RDMA), particularly to finding large arrays being copied to remote places, and executing zero-copy with RDMA for transferring such data.
Description of the Related Art
In the X10 programming language (hereinafter “X10”). In computing, remote direct memory access (RDMA) is a direct memory access from the memory of one computer into that of another computer without involving the operating system of either computer. Memory access via RDMA attains high throughput and networking with low latency.